Never Again
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: (Suikoden II) After the Liberation War, Clive never expected to see a certain elf again, especially at another war. (ClivexStallion Yaoi) Update: Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After the Liberation War, Clive never expected to see a certain elf again, especially at another war.

Disclaimer: Konami has copyrighted Suikoden. (Sticks out tongue) Tbbt!

Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Call it whatever you want. Basically, male-male relationship. And I don't care if it's between a man and an elf! It's a strange pairing, I know.

A/N: Set in Suikoden II. Why? Because I just started playing Suikoden III. Yes, I'm slow but you can't blame me, the Playstation Two set is expensive!! I thought about this while I was replaying Suikoden II and my party included Clive and Stallion. Heck, my final party included Clive and Stallion. Irony of it all is that in Suikoden I, I never used these two but I liked them so much I used them in Suikoden II. And I tried countless times to do the Clive quest but failed. This came up when I did the Radat scene. Please don't flame me.

**Notes:**  
Hero's name: Riou  
Company name: Dunan  
Castle name: Jiyuu (It means Freedom in Japanese)  
Clive's Rune: He doesn't have one  
Stallion's Rune: Wind (Other than the one he already has)

**&&&**

**Chapter 1**

**&&&**

His vision was blurry as he slowly focused it. He heard murmurings, soft spoken words. He opened his eyes to find himself in a room. His sense of smell was the first to pick up the strong smell of medicine in the room. He closed his eyes back before groaning. His head spun. The shot of pain to his chest reminded him of what happened. His humiliation… He had faced off with Elza and she won because his gun refused to fire. _Why Storm?_

"Sir Clive." He turned his attention to the soft spoken voice. The small boy looked at him back. "Welcome back to consciousness," he said. Clive could only grunt before he stared at the ceiling.

"Doctor Huan will be with you shortly," Tuta announced before leaving him on his own. Clive had not been known to be a talkative one and he was thankful of that. He waited for the doctor while he lay there deep in his thoughts.

"You're still on that mad search, gunner?" His eyes shot open at the familiarity of the voice. That same teasing voice he had not heard three years before. He looked up to see the smirking elf in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He was expecting Lord Riou to check up on him. The least of it all was this elf.

"I heard from the grapevine that a gunner was shot in Radat while chasing after a skirt. I figured as much it would be you," he said offhandedly.

"Damn you, elf," Clive muttered as he tried to get up. He only got pushed back by the elf again.

"Hey, you're still hurt. Stop and heal first before you get yourself killed again," he pointed out. Clive knew he was hiding the concern in his voice.

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out from your mouth, Stallion," Clive said with a laugh. Stallion only gave a cheeky grin and leaned closer to Clive.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Clive," he whispered in a voice that Clive only heard once in his life and he remembered it so well.

**&&&Flashback&&&**

_He knew he shouldn't be here. He never liked being in crowds. He never liked parties. But he couldn't get out of it. After all, he was flanked by two knights, a swordsman and a crazy bear man. Viktor placed another pint in front of him. _

_"Drink, gunner!" he said in a merry voice," Tomorrow is a war!" Clive couldn't help but grasp the drink. He had heard that Viktor had destroyed a vampire that had done something to cause the usually lighthearted fool to seriousness. He didn't know the details but he knew that the same fool got captured. Their poor leader had to break into Kasim Hazil's fortress to rescue this fool and the person he was helping. _What do I know? _Clive thought,_ I'm new here anyway. _Now the fool was going to break into a drinking song and he hoped that he wasn't dragged into it. _

_"Sir Clive! Your mouth seemed to be wedged shut! Loosen up!" said Pahn from the other end before he joined in the song. Clive couldn't help groaning. _

_"I apologize if this is too much for you," Flik said as he took a sip of his beer," Viktor is on the prime of new life and he's celebrating it. There's no stopping him." _

_"Sir Flik," Clive said before draining his beer," This isn't too much." Flik laughed as he raised his drink._

_"Then don't look like a dwarf with a pole in his ass!" Alen and Grenseal raised their drinks as well. _

_"Here, here!" they chorused. _

**&&&**

_Half an hour later, Clive decided to leave the merrymaking. He claimed that he needed sleep and thanked the Great Runes that he was new. No one would have known that he never sleeps. _

_"I'd thought you would have drunk yourself to the ground, human." Clive looked up, his hand already trained on his gun as he turned to the speaker. His eyes only fell to something he thought was captivatingly beautiful. He relaxed, recognizing that this one was one of Lord Mcdohl's recruits. _

_"Who the hell are you?" he asked. _

_"Why? You've never heard of me?" Whatever this one was, he seemed really shocked._

_"I've never even seen your kind in my life," Clive said. _

_"Then your life, like your eyes, are short," he shot back," I am Stallion, one of the fastest elves in the country. Actually, I am the only elf that could run that fast." Clive snorted. This elf was so full of himself. _

_"My life maybe short but my eyes are trained to see far, elf. And with my gun, I can put a bullet in your head, no matter how fast you run," he retorted with a smirk. _

_"I highly doubt it, Clive," he said. Clive stood there slightly shocked that the elf knew his name. And the elf could only smirk._

_"Pick up your jaw, gunner. I know everyone here. And I've seen you dozens of times," he said. Clvie blinked. He had never seen this elf before but he knew Clive. _

_"What do you gain from seeing me?" _

_"I don't just see, I watch. And I watched you. I know you never sleep so why lie about it?" The gunner felt for his gun again, suddenly feeling insecure. _This elf is psychotic_, he thought. Stallion just took a slow step towards the gunner who made no move. When the blue haired elf was in front of him, he felt hands touch the one on his gun. Clive couldn't help notice that the elf was really beautiful, even if he was a male elf. Like he cared… _

_"My gain, human?" he whispered," Do you really want to know?" The elf's breath must have some magical powers because Clive found himself paralyzed. _

Yes, Clive, magic. Not the fact that you _want_ to know._ His thoughts betrayed him. Stallion inched closer, pressing his lips onto Clive's. The gunner had never felt such an intense kiss before. He felt himself shuddering as Stallion moved in, claiming his mouth. Lean arms pushed him to the nearest wall. Stallion was taking advantage of his paralysis as his hands snaked up under his armor, searching for a latch to just release them from off Clive as the elf left a trail of hot kisses down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Stalion had apparently given up taking off the top part of his armor. His hands were digging into his pants. He seemed glad when he felt the erection that formed for him._

_"E...Elf…" he managed out, not able to think as much as speaking," We can't… Not here…" _

_"Okay then," Stallion said before he swept Clive off his feet. The gunner was shocked at the elf's strength. Stallion was scrawny but he still managed to lift Clive, armor and all, and still run as fast as the wind. _

_"Pick up your jaw, gunner," Stallion said as he noticed Clive's astonishment, "I maybe a small elf but we're stronger than you think. Don't judge books by the plain cover they wear." _

**&&&**

_Never in his life he had ever screamed so loud but as the blonde gunner worked his way with him, Stallion had never felt so… elated. Clive rolled off him and lay next to him on the bed. He softly caressed his cheek before kissing Stallion on the forehead. The elf smiled. _

_"You must be a witch in disguise, gunner," he said. _

_"My skills at magic are about as sharp as a ball," Clive pointed out," But I appreciate a compliment." _

_"Of all the times I've watched you, you've never been the one to talk a lot," Stallion said. Clive let a smirk creep to his features._

_"I let my actions speak for me."_

_"I just found that out, I suppose," said the elf as he shifted to be closer to Clive. The gunner slowly took the elf into his arms, appreciating the warmth. A few minutes later, he thought the elf was asleep. _

_"Clive?" He looked down, staring into Stallion's blue eyes again. "Why did you join this war?" That was a question that none had asked him but this elf, the one that watched him from afar, finally did. Somehow Clive believed that the reason Stallion had asked this was not out of curiosity but out of concern. _

_"I am searching for someone, a woman, who had betrayed my guild," he answered." I hope to find her in the midst of this war." _

_"And after you find her?" _

_"I'll probably return to my guild." _

_"Oh," said the elf in a new voice that Clive had never heard. But it made him feel guilty all the same. "And if you don't?" _

_"I'll search for her until I do," he said. _

_"You're mad," the elf commented. Clive believed that it was true._

_"Then what's your reason, elf?" There was a pause. One that Clive didn't need explaining. Stallion just placed his head on Clive's chest._

_"I hope to find a cure," he whispered. Clive furrowed his brow. _

_"To what?" he asked. There was no answer. All he heard was Stallion's soft snores. _

**&&&**

_Stallion woke up when lips brushed against his. He opened his eyes to find Clive who was already dressed. He half-expected the gunner to leave before day broke so he couldn't help feeling touched by the fact that he was still in his room. _

_"Welcome to the new day," he greeted. _

_"I was hoping to be welcomed differently," Stallion said cheekily as he sat up. Clive smirked before pressing his lips against the elf's. As he broke the kiss, he left Stallion slightly flustered. _

_"You're not fast in the morning, aren't you?" _

_"I still managed to strip you in record time, Clive," he pointed out as he got out of bed and grabbed his pants._

_"We have to hasten," he said," Mathiu wants a word with all of us before we head to Shasarazade." Stallion smirked as he buttoned his shirt, already fully dressed. _

_"Haste? You are talking to me, aren't you?"_

**&&&End Flashback&&&**

"Ah, Sir Clive," Doctor Huan said as he came in," Tuta told me that you've awoken." The doctor came up to them before turning to Stallion and handed him a package.

"Sir Stallion. I apologize for making you wait so long but I thank you for running this minuscule errand for me," he said, "But it is important that the child who needs it get it right away. Lord Riou said that you are the right person for the job. You are the fastest man in the castle."

"Don't praise him too much, doctor," Clive spoke," It'll go to his head." Stallion placed one hand on his hip.

"Clive, a man such as yourself wouldn't understand quality like the good doctor here," he retorted," I'll get this to Radat." At that, the elf left the room, leaving Clive to the doctor.

"Conceited elf," he muttered before shaking his head, glad that nothing has changed. Doctor Huan chuckled.

"You sound like you know him personally, Sir Clive." Clive looked at the doctor before nodding.

"In a way, yes I do." _You really don't know how personally I knew him._

"Both of you were part of the Liberation War in Toran, right?" he asked as motioned for Clive to sit up and turn around. Clive did so before nodding again.

"I've guessed that much. I've seen the camaraderie between the people who've fought in those wars," he said as he took off Clive's bandages," I mean Flik and Viktor for example… And Luc and Futch. I've never seen that magician talk as much as a word to me but since Futch arrived he had been shooting remarks at the boy all day. Even Sasuke has joined the fun." Clive didn't know anything about Flik and Viktor but he knew there was something going on between those two boys. Whoever this Sasuke is either he's into their bandwagon or he's an oblivious kid. He smirked.

"When you fight side by side in a war, I guess it makes you bonded," the doctor continued. Clive didn't say anything but he had a knowing smile on his face.

**&&&**

**To Be Continued**

**&&&**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Again**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After the Liberation War, Clive never expected to see a certain elf again, especially at another war.

Disclaimer: Konami has copyrighted Suikoden. (Sticks out tongue) Tbbt!

Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Call it whatever you want. Basically, male-male relationship. And I don't care if it's between a man and an elf! It's a strange pairing, I know.

A/N: Ah well, suddenly I'm on the rush to finish this fic. The inspiration is mind boggling but I'm dealing with it.

**Notes:**  
Hero's name: Riou  
Company name: Dunan  
Castle name: Jiyuu (It means Freedom in Japanese)  
Clive's Rune: He doesn't have one  
Stallion's Rune: Wind (Other than the one he already has)

**&&&**

**Chapter 2**

**&&&**

Stallion took a stroll as he reached Jiyuu Castle. He never did like strolling as it was very, very slow paced for himself but as he was returning to Radat, he ran into a group of caped squirrels. He would have run off if they didn't circle him like a bunch of sharks with furry bodies and those annoying capes. In the end, he had to use the wind rune that Lord Riou had insisted that he affixed upon himself. The elf sighed as the wind from his Shredding kicked up dirt and now he was as dirty as a pig. Yoshino would give him a long lecture if she saw the state of his clothes. He thanked the Great Runes to the True Holy Rune that he had, giving him speed to run away from nagging.

"You amaze me, elf." Stallion whirled to see Clive leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. Stallion stood in front of him, arms akimbo.

"I thought I always did, gunner," he shot back. Clive let out a chuckle before looking at him again.

"I've never seen you walking before and that amazes me."

"I thought I should enjoy the castle grounds before I head to any mission Lord Riou see fit for my attention," he said. Clive shook his head.

"That or you're tired," he retorted.

"I'm not tired," Stallion pointed out before leaning closer to Clive," That only happens when I'm with you. Would you like to tire me again, gunner?"

"Tempting as that sounds, I suggest a bath first," he said grimacing," You smell like you haven't done that in days. I thought elves were clean creatures."

"I thought the gunners of Harmonia were smart," he said.

"Ah, touché."

"But you are right and I do wish to be clean," the elf pointed out," I will see you during dinner perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Clive answered before watching the elf speed off. He smirked, suddenly having an idea.

**&&&**

Strangely the bath was empty when Stallion arrived. Tetsu, the bath maker, pointed out that these were the times when nobody used it because it was midday and the heat made it too hot for such a bath. Stallion shrugged knowing he needed one. After he dumped his dirty clothes at Yoshino (where he ran off before she could say a word), he came to the bath and washed himself. He properly scrubbed, leaving no dirt on his fair skin, before he lowered his body into the warm bath. His muscles relaxed. He ran his hand into his long blue hair. He had to give the long locks a wash as dirt had managed to go into those places. Though he didn't enjoy it, he allowed his hair to rest on his shoulders instead of it being tied up. Kirkis had wondered why he kept his hair insanely long and his retort had always been rude to the new Elder of his kinsmen village. He didn't see the point to cutting it. _And that damn gunner had to say I look good with this hair._ He had been tempted to cut it a few times but he just didn't bother about it. His mind returned back to the _damn gunner_. He didn't expect to see Clive at all in his life after that war but here he was, still looking for that 'woman' that he mentioned before. He knew the gunner had been in his thoughts since he left the Liberation Army. He knew that what he had with Clive was just to keep him company but time and again, he found himself longing for the warmth that he had given the elf during their moments. For the reason Stallion joined these wars had always been the same… He was lonely. Despite his young image, Stallion grew older and a lot lonelier. He only sought companionship but when he first caught sight of the cloaked man, he wondered what mysteries he hid. He was attracted to the man so much because of that. Clive wasn't like the rest. He joined for one purpose that didn't mesh with Mcdohl's. And Stallion was curious to why. That curiosity mixed with the attraction only fueled his urge to want to bed the man. And when he heard about the large attack on the Floating Fortress, he had to make a move. They all could just die tomorrow and he'll never get his chance. Even a drunken Clive would satisfy him but the man had only a little liquor. It took a little teasing but Stallion broke through. He was proud of his accomplishment. The elf lowered deeper into the bath, sinking his shoulders into the warm water. He laid his head at the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. A moment later the door to the bath opened.

"Oh my," went a familiar voice, "I didn't know this was the ladies bath." Stallion looked up to see smirking Clive, naked albeit a towel around his waist. Stallion stared for a moment, remembering that body so well and how much he wanted it. His cheeks warmed but he didn't let it get in the way of his sarcasm.

"Don't you have some woman to catch?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Clive entered the bath slowly as he approached the elf. He placed both hands on Stallion's face before pressing his lips against the elf's. Stallion fell into the kiss instantly, kissing back. His slender arms wrapped around the gunner shoulders. Stallion let out a soft moan, enjoying the kiss well. Clive broke it slowly, looking at the elf.

"You've been on my mind for a long time, elf. You have three years to make up to," he whispered as he kissed Stallion again. The elf looked at him, touched that the gunner still thought about him. He broke the kiss before looking at Clive again.

"Stay," he whispered before going under the bath. Clive looked confused but it lasted a few seconds as the elf claimed him in a different way. He could only toss his head back in pleasure before letting out an illicit moan. Though he wanted this to continue, he didn't want the poor elf to drown. There's nothing pleasurable about a dead elf. He pulled Stallion up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Their lips met once more. Slowly, Clive raised a hand and tucked tuffs of the elf's long blue locks that had fallen on his face behind his pointy ear before cupping Stallion's cheek.

"Did you miss me, gunner?" Stallion whispered leaning into the comforting touch, looking into his dark eyes.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" Clive asked as Stallion gave him a cheeky grin before they kissed once again. The sound of banging on the door broke them apart instantly.

"If you boys want to do that sort of thing, please refrain from doing it in my bath!" Tetsu shouted from the other side. Clive looked at Stallion before laughing.

**&&&**

The blue haired elf was drained of all energy as he lay beside Clive. It took him five seconds to rush the gunner into his room before they jumped on each other. Stallion relearned Clive's body, noticing both old scars and new. After all, the man was a warrior and scars were part and parcel of being one. But Clive happened to be concerned of the one on his back. It was a deep, long scar that ran from Stallion's shoulder to his waist. The concern was still evident on the blonde's face.

"Tell me what happened," he asked softly as he kissed the elf's cheek. Stallion could not. He dare not as he feared what the gunner might do once he knew.

"Stallion," Clive said, caressing the elf's cheek with his thumb," What happened?" Deep in his heart, he needed to let go. He couldn't lie to the gunner and Clive knew this. Instead of answering, Stallion allowed a tear to be shed. That action alone told Clive more than he needed to know. He didn't question anymore as he held Stallion in his arms. _What exactly happened to you? _His mind wondered.

**&&&**

**To Be Continued**

**&&&**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Again**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After the Liberation War, Clive never expected to see a certain elf again, especially at another war.

Disclaimer: Konami has copyrighted Suikoden. (Sticks out tongue) Tbbt!

Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Call it whatever you want. Basically, male-male relationship. And I don't care if it's between a man and an elf! It's a strange pairing, I know.

A/N: Just so you know, I know that Clive's life is the guild. But in this story, he will have someone else to live for. More information: Stallion's rune is NOT a true rune. The 'True Holy Rune' was a mistranslation of the 'Godspeed Rune'. But for this story, it's a true rune. Go to for more information.

**Notes:**  
Hero's name: Riou  
Company name: Dunan  
Castle name: Jiyuu (It means Freedom in Japanese)  
Clive's Rune: He doesn't have one  
Stallion's Rune: Wind (Other than the one he already has)

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  
****  
Chapter 3**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

"Something that happened in the time period of three years?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow at the cloaked gunner, "That's going to be a tough one, gun boy." Clive placed a large bag on Richmond's table.

"A thousand potch for your troubles. Another thousand for any viable information you can give me," he said. Richmond looked at the bag with slight disinterest. He turned back to the cloaked man.

"Tell me the reason you're doing this," he asked. Clive remained silent. Richmond knew this was going to happen. He tried another tactic.

"Well, I'd sure like to know because that elf seems to have the hots for you. He had been bothering me since I tipped off Lord Riou of a cloaked gunner in South Window." Still nothing but he saw the twinkle of humor in the man's eyes.

"Clive, is it that scar on his back?" The gunner's eyebrows gave it away as it rose a bit higher. "Hah, figured as much. Richmond knows a lot of things so don't be too shocked about it. I don't want your money but you could work something out for me."

"What is it?" the gunner asked.

"Do you love him?" That question was strictly uncalled for. Clive nearly took a step back in complete shock. The detective was lucky that Clive didn't opt to blow his brains off.

"L-Love?"

"Yeah, put that question in your head and figure things out. You're obsessed with that woman you don't even stop to smell the roses. You got to remember that elf has a true rune on his hand. He's going to live forever and he's going to need something that will give him hope, the ability to live on. You don't know how many times I've seen life drain out of his eyes, like he has no hope left. Especially on cold nights… Then you come along and he's suddenly radiant," Richmond said. Clive hadn't thought of things that way. He didn't notice Stallion until… recently.

"From what I've gathered, you two are old war buds. I got to dig deeper to bridge the gap between three years. Since I'm doing this little investigation, I might as well be thorough…" Clive decided it was high time to walk away.

"Hey, you forgot your money!" Richmond shouted at his back. Clive just turned and looked at the man.

"I did say a thousand potch for any viable information you give me," he said before leaving the detective. Once the gunner was out of sight, Richmond couldn't help smirking.

"Damn, you were right, granny," he mumbled to himself.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Richmond's words practically pounded in his head for so long he didn't realize who he had knocked into until it was too late.

"Oi there, gunner!" Camus said in good cheer as he got up," So blind in a rush, you've forgotten common manners." Clive stopped before sighing.

"I apologize, knight," he said as he looked at the redhead.

"It is I who should be apologizing, Sir Clive. You were lost in thought again it was the only way to catch your attention." Camus leaned closer to him.

"My attention?" Clive repeated in a question.

"You've certainly caught mine," the redhead said as he ran his hand into his hair. The gunner recognized that tone before, in the voices of females and males alike, all with the same attraction. _Gods, is this knight flirting with me?_ He grimaced at the thought. He needed a shield, a cover.

"Sir Camus," he said, forcing down calmness like a true gunner," Have you seen Stallion by any chance?" He hoped by the way he said the name, it would cause some way of making the knight back off.

"That elf?" Camus scoffed, earning an unknowing glare from the gunner," He was running around some place before Lord Riou asked him to accompany him to Toran. Flik and Viktor went with. I don't know what all of it was about but those two almost pounced on Lord Riou when he was about to say no." Clive smirked.

"Well, I'd love to see Lepant's face when he sees Viktor and Flik again," he said.

"I almost forgot that you fought that same war," the red knight pointed out.

"Yes, I did."

"Then, Sir Stallion was still as obnoxious as ever?"

"I wouldn't want him to change," Clive said before looking at the knight," I will take my leave now." He gave the knight a slight bow before walking away. Little that he knew, Camus was still watching him with deep interest.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

It had been three days that had past since Camus had informed him of Stallion's trip. Somehow, he missed the elf, constantly thinking about him and what he could be doing. It was when dinner was served when he realized how much he would be lost without Stallion. The elf would have nicked his food, annoy him greatly by doing stupid things and then wait for him in his room, just to annoy him in a different way entirely. Silly things were done but it comforted him all the same. He felt warm in his heart, knowing that there was someone waiting for him in the end.

_Lord Riou… You had to bring him along without me… _He sighed at the thought. _And without a parting word too. Must have been really important. In Toran no less… Everyone must have pestered Lord Riou to take him. That elf maybe one of the most beautiful creatures I have met but he sure has rotten sense. _He smiled at the thought, wondering if he had managed to crawl under Viktor's skin like the last time they've traveled together.

_Flik should have a good laugh, at least._ He imagined the annoyed Viktor, chasing the elf while swinging the constantly bickering Zodiac Sword. Suddenly he wished that he was with them. He was interrupted by the knock on his door. He sighed before reaching out to open it.

"Hey there," Richmond greeted at his door," I've got what you wanted." The detective held out a piece of rolled parchment. Clive just stared at it.

"Take it. You paid a thousand potch for this," he said. The gunner just took the roll.

"I didn't expect it so soon."

"Heh, don't doubt my skills," Richmond said before walking off," Just find me if you need anything else." Once the detective disappeared, Clive closed his door before taking a seat at the side of his bed. He unrolled the parchment and read it. The detective had given him a detailed report of his findings and none were good news but he read on, needing to know what was going on. Richmond took accounts from after the Gate Rune War up till Stallion's arrival to Jiyuu Castle. There were periods when Stallion returned to the Village of the Elves, a place Clive knew that he never wanted to return to but he did. Richmond wrote a side note, 'I couldn't get near the new Elder but I managed to get his wife.' The report said that he had been looking for someone, someone so damn important to him. Another side note, 'I've got a few theories but I doubt you're interested.' Next paragraph stated his sudden visits to Gregminster, asking assistance from Kasumi. But the next paragraph was filled with details that even Richmond found hard to write down.

_Stallion was on his way to Muse, with information of the person he was looking for. During that time, he had to cross past the Muse-Highland border. He had been cornered by the __Highland__ soldiers who had caused a traumatizing event. Stallion was raped by ten Highland soldiers. He managed to escape and ran blindly all the way to Radat before collapsing to the ground. He was taking in by one of the people there and was secretly healed back to health. He stayed in Radat until he was asked to join the Dunan Army by Lord Riou. _

Clive almost crushed the paper in his hand, anger suddenly filled inside him. He got up and grabbed Storm and his cloak. The door swung open only to reveal the detective on the other side.

"You're going to run off and kill all the Highland scum, gunner?"

"Get out of my way or I'll blast you till kingdom come," he sneered. Richmond only gave Clive a tight slap across his cheek, hoping that the gunner came to his senses. Clive glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish?" he said.

"No," Richmond said shrugging," But read the end of my notes." Clive looked at the crushed letter in his hand. He smoothen it out before reading what Richmond wanted him to read.

'Lord Riou asked me to pull this investigation before you did and Shu strongly agreed. It wasn't that they didn't trust Stallion but Nanami spotted the wound that never seemed to heal on his back. They needed to know what happened. Nanami was the first to react when they found out. She stormed to Stallion and knocked him upside the head. I don't know why but she seemed like she understood how he felt. Told him that there was someone out there that would be waiting for his smile and if he acted this way, that person would be very, very disappointed. She insisted that Stallion used a rune of some sort to keep him from being cornered again, saying that he can't run away if he was cornered again. Lord Riou gave him a Wind Rune. He healed just fine but Doctor Huan mentioned about his mental condition. Some of the old Liberation Army members noticed that he was acting different too. No hope in his eyes… After that, you came along with a gunshot wound from your fight in Radat. And well, you know the rest… P.S. I found out who he was looking for: a gunner chasing after a skirt.'

Clive looked at detective who gave a large sigh.

"Sorry it took so long but I had to discuss some stuff with Shu first."

"Shu?"

"Well, my job is a detective. I'm supposed to give all the details that my clients want," he offered as an explanation. "I've got a few other things to do so you do what you see fit."

"Richmond," Clive called out. The detective turned and looked at him. "Thanks." Another shrug fell from Richmond's shoulders.

"It's nothing. Just remember what I said before." As the detective walked away, Clive sighed.

"I will," he mumbled to himself.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

The next few days was filled with thoughts. As Clive sat at Hai Yo's restaurant, sitting at a corner table in the darkness, he picked at his food, thinking. Thinking about how Stallion dealt with such an ordeal. The elf must have been depressed. If it was Clive in the elf's shoes, he would have been vengeful, ready to fight this war just to strike his revenge at Highland scum. But Stallion didn't. He had been lying in the castle more, trying to get himself away from war. He held on to hope… _I'm his hope? How can I be hope to someone? I'm a murderer, a stinking assassin. The Reaper himself, for lack of a better word. Yet, Stallion looked for me, searching for hope and almost lost it because he got in the way of those wretched Highlanders. But he held on to that string of hope because… Because of what?_

"Taking food for thought literally, Clive?" He looked up to see the blue swordsman looking at him.

"Flik, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got hungry," he said, shrugging. Clive shook his head.

"I thought you were with Lord Riou in Toran." Flik nodded to the fact.

"Yes, we just returned. Viktor's claiming the bath so I doubt you should go in there. Then again, you've been in a bath with Viktor." Clive shuddered at the memory. Flik laughed.

"So what's on your mind now, Clive? Not that wretched woman that you can't seem to keep out of mind…"

"No, it's not," Clive answered, shocking Flik slightly. The times when Flik had been friendly towards the cloaked man, he barely talked. For him to answer his query was a feat. Flik heard that Stallion had been hanging around him, maybe he was influenced. Speaking of Stallion…

"Oh yeah. Stallion's been looking for you," Flik said," He was eager to get back and mumbled something about finding the damn gunner." The look on Clive's face was not what Flik had expected. His face suddenly brightened at the mention of the elf's name.

_Ha, that's why he's hanging around you lately…_ Flik thought, hiding his grin. The gunner stood up and turned to Flik.

"I'll take my leave now, Flik."

"You barely touched your food," the blue armored swordsman said, pointing to the barely eaten plate of steak n the table for emphasis.

"I wasn't that hungry I suppose," he answered before offering a slight bow. He left without another word.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Clive dashed as fast as he could from the restaurant to Stallion's quarters, which was on the opposite end of Jiyuu Castle. The great hall was surprisingly full and he barely managed to dodge everyone as he ran. He knocked into, of all people, Nina.

"Hey, you goof! Come back here and apologize!" But Clive was already through the hallway on the other side. There were less people there and the gunner was glad for it. He reached Stallion's door and flung it open, only to find it empty. _Where could he be? _

"Have you tried your room, sonny?" Clive looked down to see Taki looking back at him. The grandmother clad in red gave him a wink as realization dawned on him.

_Stallion was looking for me. Where else would he be looking for me?_ He resisted the urge to slap his forehead before he turned to the grandmother.

"Uh… thanks," he said before running off to his room.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

After the few mishaps (he had knocked down Freed and Sasuke), Clive finally reached his room, tempted not to break the door down. He slowly opened it and found Stallion sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a piece of crumpled parchment. Clive realized it was Richmond's investigation report. The gunner entered his room before closing the door, knowing things were going to escalate.

"Didn't know you were back," he said casually.

"And not a moment too soon," Stallion sneered as he stood up, glaring at him as he lifted the paper in his hand at Clive face. "You just couldn't let it be, can you!"

"Stallion, I just wanted to know what happened."

"It's none of your business what happened!"

"If you told me, I wouldn't have resorted to this."

"What did you want me to say! I was raped by mere men? I was raped! Fine, it's out!" Clive had never seen Stallion so angry in his life. He kept his mouth shut.

"What they did, what had already past, just leave it…" The elf said quietly. Clive braved to step forward. When he made no move, Clive moved closer to Stallion and slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I couldn't do anything… I was poisoned at that time. I needed antitoxin. They found me in my weak state and pinned me down… It was horrible," he muttered, resting his head on Clive's chest.

"They kept on mentioning that my body was slender and soft, like a girl's. All elves are like that. I swore that I'll show them how a male elf could fight. But I couldn't get up… I was weak. I still am…"

"You're not weak," Clive said," I've seen you fight. You laughed in the face of danger, teased at death, flirted with menace."

"Yet, I let myself be in such a state… I couldn't fight them. I felt that I lost everything."

"But you didn't give up hope, right?" Clive asked, as he cupped the elf's chin, looking into his blue eyes.

"I had not much left," Stallion answered.

"Then let me be that hope, then, Stallion…"

"Clive… what?"

"If you lose hope, you'll lose me," he said.

"Why? Why do you want to be something that is not asked of you, gunner?" The question was so simple but the answer was so difficult to grasp. Clive had it at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say. He was unsure of it at first but now, he was so sure, it scared him.

"Clive, I wish for an answer."

"Because I… I…" _Am I stammering? I've never stammered in my life. What the hell is wrong with me?_ It felt like Richmond entered his head, poking some sense into him. 'Do you love him?' was the question.

_It's hard to say… I've always thought about him but… I've never thought about it. Loving someone… Maybe I never did stop and smell the roses. He makes me comfortable… and happy._

'Then stop standing there like an ass and tell him what he needs to hear.' He could feel the mental equivalent to a smack on his head. For what it was worth, he wondered what Richmond was doing in his head. He turned back to Stallion, looking into the elf's blue eyes. He pressed his lips gently against Stallion's for a soft loving kiss. The elf kissed back softly as well. They broke off slowly before staring at each other.

"I love you," Stallion said, surprising the gunner slightly," I didn't know it then when I first met you. I thought that I wanted a quick getaway from loneliness. In the end, as you flew into my thoughts, I realized I wanted to love you and I wanted you to love me back. But your quest, your guild, your loyalties… All of those things will make you tread a path away from what I wish. I knew you'd use this war to find that wretched woman and that was the sole reason I joined. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to tell you that I've fallen in love with you, Clive. I'm touched that you care for me. That you go to all the trouble to know about something so minuscule." Stallion forced a smile though his eyes were still saddened as he stood in front of Clive.

"But there's nothing more to us, is there?"

"There is," Clive answered, looking at the elf, "Have you thought of how I feel about you, elf? Or did you skip that from your delusions?"

"Clive… I…"

"I wanted to know about what happened to you because I was concerned. When I found out, I was about to head to Highland grounds, just so that I could litter them of their brain matter! What does that say about me?"

"But…"

"You were the only person in Toran that made the journey fruitful. You were the only memory I had that was good about it. I would have stayed but you were already gone," he said as he closed the distance between him and Stallion.

"You're a fool of an elf if you believe there is nothing more between us."

"I don't understand," Stallion said, ultimately confused. He had not hoped for these words. For these beautiful words to stream out of the gunner's mouth.

"I love you too, you stupid elf!" Clive shouted before he pulled Stallion for another kiss. He felt the tears staining his face, realizing that the elf was crying. He brushed the tears away before looking at his new love.

"Stallion, you've got what you wanted," he said in a soft voice.

"But you… Is this what you wanted?"

"It took me long to realize it," said the gunner.

"But your guild… your mission…"

"Can go to hell," he said.

"Clive, I don't want you to be hunted down by Harmonian gunners like that wretched woman…" The gunner chuckled.

"Alright… Let me finish this one last mission," he said.

"Right, I'll be by your side when you do it." Clive gave him a look.

"Stallion, no…"

"If you wish to be my hope, gunner, let me be by your side," he said.

"Is there anyway I can get you to stay behind?"

"I'll get Lord Riou to order you to bring me along if I have to," Stallion pointed out," Besides, if you get into a fix, I can help you. I have the fastest feet in the land. I can run circles around you when you still try to take a step." Clive noticed the smirk.

"Conceited bastard," he muttered before kissing the elf again. Stallion noticed it wasn't soft and tender. No more was the lovers' kiss. Clive kissed him with all the pent up passion that he had held back in days. The kiss broke as lust filled eyes met each other.

"Make love to me, Clive," Stallion whispered before kissing Clive again.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

**To Be Continued**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**


End file.
